Hand implements used to impact objects generate vibrational forces that are transmitted to the user's hand(s). There have been numerous attempts to reduce the transmission of these forces to the user's hand(s). With respect to baseball bats, one approach is to establish a vibration within the bat that is 180 degrees out of phase with natural vibration of the bat. An example of this approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,541 to Buiatti, where a vibration dampening member is allowed to vibrate within the knob of the bat to dampen unwanted lower frequency vibration of the bat. Another approach is to provide a two piece bat connected along an interface with a continuous elastomeric union, as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,158 to Filice, et al., to prevent vibration from the barrel of the bat from being transmitted to the grip end of the bat. It is believed such continuous elastomeric unions establish unnecessarily high spring rates for the system, which are averse to isolating the transmission of vibrational forces. What is needed is to establish a vibration isolation system that has a very low spring rate for the system, and thereby isolate the transmission of vibrational forces to the user's hand(s).